Hermanitos
by GhostGirlFire
Summary: Burbuja sueña con tener hermanitos, a pesar que le dijeron que no es posible hasta que un accidente en el laboratorio hizo que su sueño se hiciera realidad, pero el problema es que con sus hermana debe hacer que la gente los acepte y que ellos aprendan a controlar sus poderes y que nadie se aproveche para que los usen para el mal.
1. Deseo tener un hermanito

**Por desgracias los personajes de la serie no me pertenecer**

 **Pero si los OC :)**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Sin más que decir A LEER!**

* * *

 **La ciudad de Saltadilla, una ciudad tranquila con sus ciudadanos caminando, trabajando y disfrutando alegremente de la vida**

En eso la paz se destruyo cuando un monstruo gigante de dos cabezas comienza a atacar la ciudad

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita la gente aterrada

 **¡Oh no! Un monstruo gigante está atacando la ciudad, pero… ¡Ahí vienen las chicas super poderosas!**

Tres lindas niñas de apariencia de seis años, una tiene el cabello largo naranja, ojos y rosado, moño rojo vestido rosa con una línea negra en medio, medias blancas y zapatos negros se dirige volando hacia el monstruo con sus dos hermanas

Una tiene expresión violenta, cabello negro, ojos verde brillante, vestido verde del mismo tono de los ojos con línea negra en medio, medias blancas y zapatos negros.

La ultima era una tierna niña rubia con dos coletas, ojos azul cielo, vestido azul del tono de los ojos y medias blancas y zapatos negros vuela con sus hermanas

-¡Vamos hermanas!, encarguémonos de ese monstruo para llegar a casa a comer-dice Bombon

-¡Ja!, pan comido-dice Bellota tranquila

Burbuja ríe un poco pero se detiene de golpe al ver a una niña con sus hermanitos pequeños jugando tranquilamente en su cuarto llamando la atención de la rubia quien los miraba con ternura y tristeza

- _Q...Que se sentira tener..._

-¡BURBUJA!-gritan sus hermanas regresándola a la realidad

Burbuja no termina de pensar y voltea para ver como sus hermanas teniendo problemas con el monstruo

-!Ay no! ¡AHI VOY!-grita volando hacia el monstruo a toda velocidad

Comienza a lanzar rayos logrando que el monstruo suelte a sus hermanas, Bellota aprovecha y golpea los dedos del pie del monstruo, el pobre se agarra el pie adolorido y Bombón le lanza su aliento congelador convirtiéndolo en hielo, lo lanza y Bellota lo golpea lanzándolo al otro lado del mar

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HURRA! ¡GRACIAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS!-gritan los ciudadanos agradecidos

-No hay porque, vamos a casa chicas-dice Bombón comenzando a volar

Las chicas asienten y comienzan a volar con ella a casa tranquilamente para comer, Burbuja vuela en silencio recordando la escena de la niña con sus hermanitos

-Oye Burbuja ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Bombón volando a lado de ella preocupada

-Ah-dice Burbuja viéndola

-Si… has estado muy rara en la pelea y callada en el camino-dice Bellota volando a su lado-¿Qué tienes?

-Ah… nada, estoy bien-dice Burbuja sonriendo

-¿Segura?-pregunta Bombón viéndola y Burbuja asiente-ok-adelantándose un poco

-No te creo-dice Bellota adelantándose

Burbuja suspira y las sigue ya que sabía que Bellota tiene razón

* * *

 **Más tarde en la hora de cenar**

 **-**...y así volví a sacar diez en matemáticas-dice Bombón orgullosa

-Muy bien Bombón, me haces sentir orgulloso… espero que aprendan de ella de sacar buenas notas-dice el Profesor viendo a Bellota y Burbuja

-Yo saco buenas notas-dice Bellota orgullosa

-Sacas siete-dice el Profesor enarcando la ceja

-¿Y qué?... no repruebo-dice Bellota rápidamente

-Eso me alegra-dice el Profesor sentándose-¿Qué hay de ti Burbuja?-pregunta viéndola pero ve que ella está jugando con la comida-Burbuja-viéndola

-¡BURBUJA!-grita Bellota

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué?!-dice Burbuja regresando a la realidad otra vez

-Burbuja… ¿Qué tienes?, apenas has tocado tu comida-dice el Profesor preocupado

-Y no es eso… en la batalla contra el monstruo estuvo distraída-dice Bombón-ahora ¿Nos dirás que tienes?-cruzando los brazos

-Es que… ¿Se acuerdan que Diana nos conto del nacimiento de su hermanita y otros nos hablaron de sus hermanos menores?-pregunta Burbuja a las chicas

-Como olvidarlo, no hablaron de otra cosa en todo el día-dice Bellota

-¿A qué viene eso burbuja?-pregunta el Profesor tomando su café

-Es que… quiero tener una hermanita-dice Burbuja

El profesor escupe su café tosiendo con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento después de lo que le dijo Burbuja

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Quieres tener una hermanita?! ¡¿Y Bombón y yo que somos?!-pregunta Bellota levantándose molesta

-Bellota, ella habla de tener hermanos menores que nosotras-dice Bombón

-Ah-dice Bellota sentándose

-Aaam… jejejeje Burbuja… ¿Cómo explicártelo?-se pregunta el profesor nervioso-no es sencillo… ¿recuerdas los problemas que tuvieron cuando nacieron y la gente no entendía sus poderes? O ¿Cuándo crearon a otra chica súper poderosa sin mi permiso y exploto?-viendo de reojo a sus otras chicas que ríen nerviosas- crear a otros niños como ustedes no es nada sencillo, así que lo siento Burbuja… la respuesta es no

-Pero…

-Lo siento-dice el Profesor levantándose-iré al laboratorio a trabajar, nos vemos más tarde-yéndose

Burbuja baja su vista ya que esperaba otra respuesta, ella desea tener hermanos más jóvenes que ella para cuidarlos, quererlos y enseñarles cosas, ya estaba cansada de ser la más pequeña de sus hermanas. Desde que sus compañeros de la escuela hablaron de sus hermanos menores a comenzado a desear en tener uno o tres, pero ahora ese sueño es prácticamente imposible

-El profesor tiene razón Burbuja… no es sencillo-dice Bombón agarrándole el hombro

Burbuja asiente soltando lagrimitas

Más tarde las Bombón y Bellota estaban viendo tranquilamente la televisión mientras que Burbuja estaba en el comedor abrazando a Octi soltando aun lagrimitas

-Ay Octi… ¿Por qué muchos tienen hermanos menores y yo no?... no es justo-dice Burbuja llorando-lo que daría por tener aunque sea un hermanito o hermanita-abrazando a su juguete-imagínate… jugaríamos, estaríamos juntos y le enseñaría a dibujar snif… eso sería genial ¿Te imaginas?-comenzando a imaginas

-¡NIÑAS! ¡¿PODRIAN TRAERME MI PROTAFOLIO DE MI CUARTO POR FAVOR!-grita el profesor desde el laboratorio

-¡ENSEGUIDA!-gritan Bellota y Bombón volando por el portafolio

-Snif… ven octi, vamos a ver-dice volando al laboratorio donde encuentra al profesor trabajando

-Aquí tiene-dice Bombón entregándole el portafolio

-Gracias Bombón-dice el profesor agarrándolo

-¿Qué hace profesor?-pregunta Bellota

-Encontrar una forma más rápida de curar un resfriado-dice el profesor

-No, enserio ¿Qué hace?-pregunta Bellota cruzando los brazos

-Wow-dice Burbuja viendo todas las recetas que uso para crearla con sus hermanas en un estante: Azúcar, Flores y Muchos colores-¿Qué hace con eso profesor?

-Ah, es mi estante de recuerdo de mis mas grandes creaciones… y aquí puse recetas que use para crearlas ustedes-dice el profesor sonriendo

-¿Y qué hacen esas cosas de niños?-pregunta Bombón viendo en otro estante juguetes infantiles masculinos

-Encontré mis antiguos juguetes-dice el profesor sonriendo

-Vaya… me sorprende que haya tenido juguetes profesor, siempre dijo que se la pasaba en la ciencia-dice Bellota divertida

-Si… también tuve infancia normal-dice el Profesor volviendo a trabajar ofendido-bueno seguiré trabaja….. ¡ARAÑA!-grita aterrado al ver una grande en su escritorio

-¡ARAÑA!-grita Burbuja volando aterrada

El profesor retrocede aterrado que choca con el estante con sus juguetes para niños y con el de donde esta los ingredientes con os que creo a las chicas y todos que caen en un recipiente

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Bombón

-¡NO!-grita al profesor al ver que su avión de juguete rompe el frasco donde está la sustancia X cayendo en el ingrediente

En eso el recipiente comienza a brillar intensamente mientras se movía bruscamente

-¡CUBRANSE!—grita el profesor

En eso el recipiente explota bruscamente causando que todos se estrellen en contra de la pared y terminen inconsciente

* * *

 **Que tal les pareció el primer capitulo**

 **El próximo capítulo sabremos las consecuencias de lo que combinaron con la sustancia X**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Espero pronto sus reviews**

 **adios**


	2. Nuevos Integrantes

Las chicas junto con el profesor estaban recargados en la pared después de que la explosión los aventara hasta allá, después de estar un rato inconsciente poco a poco van recobrando el conocimiento

-Aaayyy… ¿Qué paso? -pregunta Bellota sobándose la cabeza

-Ojalá lo supiera-dice Bombón sobándose la cabeza

-¿Están bien chicas?-pregunta el Profesor agarrándose la cabeza

-Si-dicen ambas adoloridas

-¿Burbujas estas bien?-pregunta Bombón viéndola-¿Burbujas?

Burbuja estaba atenta e impactada viendo el lugar de explosión, las chicas el profesor alzan sus vistas y se impactan por lo que miran y no lo podían creer. Ven a 2 niños y una niña de apariencia de cinco años y 1 niño y una niña de apariencia de un año viéndolos sonriendo.

La primera de la derecha es una niña de apariencia de cuatro años tiene cabello café chocolate, ojos morados, vestido morado con una línea negra en medio, medias blancas y zapatos negros, era como una imagen mejorado de Bella.

A su lado es un tierno bebe de pelo naranja, ojos rojos, chupón y camisa roja con una línea negra, pantalón y zapatos negros

A su lado estaba un niño de cinco años idéntico a la niña de morada solo que su tono es más oscuro, su cabello esta de lado tapándole el ojo derecho, y usa un chaleco negro

Después estaba otro niño un poco idéntico a Butch solo que el con el cabello hacia atrás y copete dividió en dos que casi llegan a sus ojos, camisa verde oscura sin mangas con la imagen de una estrella en su pecho, pantalón y zapatos negros

Y por último a su lado una tierna bebe pelinegra de cabello negro con un broche con forma de trébol verde amarillo como el tono de sus ojos, vestido y chupón como el de las chicas, medias blancas y zapatos negros.

-No…-dice el profesor impactado

-… Puedo… -dice Bombón en shock

-… creerlo… -dicen Burbuja y Bellota impactadas

Los cuatros se levantan, las chicas comienzan a flotar y junto al profesor se acercan a verlos más de cerca impactados mientras que los nueve nuestros integrantes los miran sonriendo

-Hola-saluda la niña morada asustando un poco a los cuatro-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Aaammm yo soy… eemmm….-dice el Profesor nervioso- ¡El Profesor!, el profesor Utonio Y… Soy su padre-dice sonriendo-y… ellas son sus hermanas Bombón-la naranja sonríe-Bellota-ella los mira aun sorprendida-y Burbuja

La ultima sonríe emocionada ya que no lo podía creer, tenía hermanos, hermanos menores, justo cuando le dijeron que era imposible ellos estaban frente a ella y no solo son tres son cinco, nueves hermanos nuevos

-¡Hola profesor Utonio, Bombón, Bello y Burbuja es un placer conocerlo!-dicen los niños mientras que los bebes sacuden sus manitas como forma de saludo

-aammmm jejeje gracias, el honor es nuestro-dice Bombón sonriendo nerviosa

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunta Bellota

-¡Bellota!-dice Bombón enojada-nosotros debemos darles un nombre

-Ah, cierto-dice cruzando los brazos-pero no más nombres que empiecen con B

-¡YO TENGO UNO!-grita Burbuja acercándose a la niña morada-tú me recuerdas tanto a alguien, así que tu nombre es Bella

Ella sonríe encantada con el nombre

-Bella, es un buen nombre-dice Bombón sonriendo

-Sí, tú serás Bella-dice el Profesor sonriendo y el pequeño peli naranja sonríe divertido-sabes… siempre soñé en que si tengo un hijo lo llamare Zack, ¡Eso es!, serás el pequeño Zack-él bebe sonríe emocionado-tenemos a Bella, a Zack y… -viendo al niño morado-aaammm ¡Ya se!, te llamare como a mi padre, Ken-dice rápidamente

-Mmmmm Ken me gusta-dice sonriendo

-Perfecto… y tu-dice viendo al niño pelinegro emocionado-Aaaammmm Bruce porque… empieza con B-en niño cruza los brazos molesto

-Mi sentido pésame-dice Bellota

-Gracias-dice Bruce molesto

-Ahora nos queda la bebe-dice Bellota viéndola

-Que ternura-dice Burbuja cargándola y la pequeña la mira-te toca Bellota… ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-Mmmmmm no se-dice Bellota pensativa-Mmmm Kasey

La bebe ríe al oír el nombre

-Vaya, le gusto-dice Burbuja sonriendo-Un momento-abriendo los ojos-Aun no puedo creerlo… ¡Tenemos hermanos menores!-dice emocionada

-Si Burbuja, tenemos hermanos menores… justo cuando creíamos que sería imposible-dice Bombón haciéndole gestos a Zack causando que se ría

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlos, y lo mejor… cinco, cinco hermosos re… re…. ¡REGALOS!-grita el profesor aterrado-¡Cumpleaños! ¡Es su cumpleaños!-dice quitándole la bebe a Burbuja y dándosela a Bella-¡Vamos niñas debemos traerles algo!-llevándose a sus hijas mayores

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Bella sorprendida

-Pues dijeron nuestro cumpleaños-contesta Ken

* * *

-¡Cielo no puedo creerlo!-dice el profesor saliendo del laboratorio con las chicas- jamás creí que podría volver a crear más hijos, especialmente hijos varones, no se ofendan niñas pero urgía niños en casa-entrando al auto

-No se preocupe profesor-dice Bombón tranquila

-Que bueno, tenemos hermanos con súper poderes como nosotras-dice Bellota emocionada

-Somos hermanas mayores-dice Burbuja emocionada abrazando a Octi

-Ya tengo ganas de ver a nuestros enemigos que somos más, incluso a esos chicos súper olorosos cuando vean que tenemos hermanos-dice Bellota sonriendo con malicia

-Aaaammm si-dice el Profesor sacando el auto de la casa y conduciendo hasta el centro comercial-Chicas… no creo que sea buena idea que los lleven a salvar al mundo por un tiempo

-¡EH! ¿Por qué?-preguntan sorprendida

-De Kasey y Zack lo entendemos… pero Bella, Bruce y Ken están grandes, son como de nuestra edad-dice Bellota rápidamente

-Chicas, chicas, ¿Olvidaron lo que sucedió cuando ustedes nacieron?... hubo caos en la ciudad, la gente tuvo que ser atacadas por monos para que las entendieran

-Como olvidarlo, ese perro en donde sea que lo dejaba después de salvarlo estaba en peligro-dice Bellota enojada

-Si Profesor… pero… no creo que sea buena idea que ellos nos ayuden por ahora-dice el Profesor

-Pero profesor… sabran que son nuestros hermanos-dice Burbuja

-Chicas, Ken y Bruce son niños… la gente creerán que están con los chicos súper olorosos-dice el profesor rápidamente

-Punto a su favor-dice Bellota

-Además, debemos enseñarles a controlar sus poderes, quienes son los buenos y los malos, que los ciudadanos de Saltadilla los acepten y que no se metan en problemas-dice el Profesor- les recuerdo que por precipitarse en hacer que alguien salve el mundo sin explicarle bien termino en tragedia, no permitiré que ese error se vuelva a repetir….así que no hay nada que discutir… Bella, Bruce y Ken no las ayudaran hasta que estén listos y mucho menos a Kasey y Zack por ser bebes… ¿Entendido?

-Si Profesor-dicen las chicas con tristeza

Aunque les dolían aceptarlo el Profesor tenía razón, deben de prepararlos para poder salvar el mundo y no se repita el error que ellas cometieron, ayudar a Mojo Jojo quien les dijo que con su creación harán de la ciudad un lugar mejor sin darse cuenta que era especialmente para que él la conquistara y que crearon a una chica Súper poderosa para que hiciera el trabajo de salvar al mundo que por desgracia se equivoco y ellas la trataron mal y que cuando fueron atacadas ella regreso a salvarlas antes de morir.

Así que es mejor que ellos no se involucren en las peleas, por el bien de ellos y por la ciudad

 ************************Dos horas después******************************

-Recordatorio, jamás dejes a tus hijos recién nacidos solos en casa-dice el Profesor estacionando el auto en el garaje-rápido niñas-bajándose con los regalos y yéndose al laboratorio

-Espérenos-dicen la chicas siguiéndolos con cinco regalos de los colores de sus hermanos

-No puedo creerlo, justo cuando creí que era imposible… ahora no solo tengo tres hijas-dice el Profesor entrando al laboratorio-tengo cinco hijos mas, hijos buenos, perfeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita al tropezarse por las escaleras cayéndole los regalos

-¡PROFESOR!-gritan las chicas asustadas

-¡Lo tengo!-dice Ken agarrándolo

-Fiuf-suspiran las chicas aliviadas

-Profesor, tenga cuidado al bajar las escaleras-dice Ken dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado-podría lastimarse

-Eso fue exactamente lo que paso cuando nacimos-dice Bombón flotando sonriendo al recordar ese momento

-¡WOW! ¿Son para nosotros?-pregunta Bruce agarrando los regalos de su color

-Sip-dice Burbuja entregándoles sus regalos-Feliz cumpleaños

-¡GENIAL!-grita Bella emocionada

-¡GRACIAS!-grita Ken yendo por sus regalos

-Tengan bebes-dice Burbuja dándole los regalos a los bebes quienes estaban sentados en el piso y aplauden emocionados al ver sus regalos-jijijiji

-¡WOW!, ¡GRACIAS!-grita Bruce sacando una patineta

-¡GRACIAS!-grita Ken sacando videojuegos

-¡ESTA GENIAL! ¡Gracias!-dice Bella abrazando un osito de peluche

El profesor y las chicas sonríen al ver como los nuevos integrantes estaban emocionados por sus regalos que volaban por todo el laboratorio

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Aquí están las pintura-dice Ken entrando con tres latas de pintura azul a un cuarto vacio lleno de papel cubriendo el piso y la ventana

-Perfecto, ahora a pintar el cuarto para los niños-dice el Profesor sonriendo preparando un pincel-bien niños obser…-no termina de hablar ya que todo el cuarto termina pintado por sus hijos varones

-Ay… Profesor-dice Bruce buscándolo

En eso el profesor sale de donde estaba pintado dejando la parte sin pintar donde estaba parado sorprendiendo a los niños

-¿Todavia no terminan?-pregunta el profesor pintándose solo

-Jajajajajajajaja- rien ambos divertidos

-Vamos, hay que ver cómo van sus hermanas en el cuarto de los bebes-dice el Profesor saliendo

Los tres se paran en la puerta del cuarto siguiente y miran a Burbuja terminando de pintar un hermoso bosque con tiernos animalitos en el cuarto

-Burbuja esta genial, perfecto para los bebes

-Gracias Profe…. –no termina de hablar ya que lo mira totalmente azul-Jajajajajjajajaajaja

-¿Y tus hermanas y los bebes?-pregunta el Profesor cruzando los brazos

-Viendo la tele abajo

-Bien, iré a lavarme, después meteremos los muebles-dice el Profesor yéndose al baño

-Saben, cuando nosotras pintamos el cuarto de rosa termino totalmente rosado-dice Burbuja a sus hermanos

-Jajajajajajajaja- ríen los chicos divertidos

Los tres van a la sala para ver al resto de sus hermanos, y encuentran a Bombón, Bellota y los bebes viendo Animaniacs entretenidos

-¿Ya terminaron?-pregunta Bombón sin verlos

-Sip-dice Bruce sentándose - ¿Qué son?-viendo la tele

-Animaniacs- de Bombón

-Jajajajajaja se miran divertidos-dice Ken

-Esperemos a que se acabe y subiremos los muebles

-Muy bien-dicen los chicos tranquilos

* * *

Después de un buen rato quitándose la pintura con dificultad del cuerpo especialmente del cabello el profesor se acomoda su corbata hasta que ve por su espejo a seis destellos pasando por ahí dándole entender que ya subirán los muebles

-Espérenme niños, permítanme ayudar…los-dice viendo tranquilo al ver que subían los muebles de los dos cuartos y después los chicos entran a su cuarto y las chicas al de los bebes y poco después entran al suyo, el profesor sonríe y va al cuarto de los niños y se sorprende verlo tan acomodado, estaba acomodada como el cuarto de las niñas solo que con cosas masculinas y la cama son literas con cobijas de los colores de los niños, Morado el de abajo y Verde el de arriba

-Jajajajaja, se ve bastante bien-dice el Profesor entrando- ¿Qué les parece?

-Se ve muy masculino-dice Burbuja

-Perfecta para nosotros-dice Ken orgulloso

-Sí, vamos a ver la de los bebes-dice el Profesor yendo al otro cuarto seguido por los niño y entra a un precioso cuarto con dos cunas de color roja y verde amarillo, una parte tiene juguetes para niños u otro para niñas y un área de juego, para cambiar pañales y para ropa

-Jajajajajajajaja se ve bastante bien-dice el Profesor viendo como los bebes gatean entrando al auto- ¿Qué les parece?

-Muy cursi-dice Bruce

-Son para bebes, es perfecta-dice Bella tranquila

-Es cierto Bella, es perfecta para bebes… ahora ¿Quién tiene hambre?-pregunta el Profesor

-¡YO!-gritan todos emocionados

-Muy bien, porque pedi pizza después de salir de la ducha, llegara en-no termina de hablar ya que suena el timble-ahora

-¡YO VOY!-grita Bruce volando a la puerta

-¡ESPERA!-grita Bellota agarrando el dinero para después seguirlo

Bruce llega a la puerta y la abre para recibir al pizzero

-Dos pizza gran… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita viéndolo-¿Q…Quien eres tú?

-Hola, el es Bruce mi hermano-dice Bellota flotando a lado de él

-¿Tu hermano?... no sabía que…

-Larga historia, te el dinero-dice dándoselo y agarrando la pizza-gracias, adiós-cerrando-vamos a comer

Bruce la mira confundido pero no le da importancia y la sigue

Todo el día se la pasaron divirtiéndose, pasándola bien juntos hasta que llego la noche y la hora de ir a dormir

-Bueno niños, hora de ir a la ca…-no termina de hablar ya que mira a los ochos durmiendo esparcidos por la sala, los niños en el sillón, Bellota con el videojuego a lado, Bombón recargada en su libro y los bebes a lado de burbuja-…ma

El profesor se los lleva, les lava la cara, les pone pijama y los acuesta a sus camas apagando las luces y cerrándoles, Bella duerme con sus hermanas a lado de Bellota, compro una cama más grande y la cobija es morada, verde, rosa y azul.

Después de acostar a sus hijos se va a la sala a recoger los juguetes y mira el marco con una fotografía que tomo cuando fue a comprar cosa para sus hijos, su primera foto con sus ocho hijos

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Podrán hacer que la gente acepten a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Utonio**

 **¿Qué pasara si los villanos se enteran de su existencia antes?**

 **¿Qué pasara si los chicos descubren a Ken y a Bruce?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Dejen sus reviews plisss**


End file.
